Sieg
'Sieg '(勝利, Shōri) is a well known traveller, and the 'owner' of Asher. He is not originally from this world, along with his close friend Anna. He is originally from Iceberg Isle, and is, unknown to most, over hundreds of years old, despite retaining his appearance from his youth. Background A long time ago, Sieg used to live in the Witch World as a familiar to Elvinrac, The Witch Of Ice. There were four other familiars along side him; his Mother Elle, his Father Farron, and his friends Rotagilla and Acrus. When still at a very young age, possibly still just a teenager, something happened between him and the Witch, which he claims was that he was separated from her. No-one knows what truly happened, but his wish to forget about her and the familiars suggests it wasn't good. Sometime after the complications there, he somehow wound up in Iceberg Isle, where he met his friend Anna. A few years after, he was kidnapped alongside Anna by Satanica and taken to the Pitch Black World, serving as Satanica's slave and forced love for years to come. It is unknown how he and Anna were able to free themselves from the grasp of the Pitch Black World and it's neighbouring worlds, but it is suggested that it was through the help of the mysterious entity known as Time, and her subordinates such as IN-4 and Asher. Personality Sieg usually has a very kind and caring personality. In the past he would panic when a problem or threat comes up, while trying to handle it with the least violence possible. The only difference now is that instead of panicking he usually feigns bravery. Sieg is an ambivert that cares for his friends and others. He used to have a habit of often messing around with his scarf, never really leaving it alone. Sieg worries about the people around him, often blowing things out of proportion in his head. He is easily intimidated, especially in the past by people like Satanica, Reficul and Hanten. Sieg used to be like Satanica and Reficul, wherein he would be in multiple relationships. His most notable ones were with Ivlin, Satanica, Bis and the suggested Nadine. Since leaving the Pitch Black World, he has been alone, however. Despite being easily intimidated, Sieg is able to act violently towards others when their friends are in harms way, yet he is not a skilled fighter, despite his years of experience, so it nearly always results in him being injured or failing miserably. It was said he used to sustain an injury from every fight he has been in. Appearance Sieg has raceless white skin, kind of similar to Orochimaru, long white hair and dark green eyes. He is also blind in his left eye (which has a scar running over it), and covers the eye with his hair. Sieg says he 'wears his hat for a reason', and so it is implied he is hiding something under his hat. Also, despite being an Angel/Cat hybrid, he has no visible halo, wings, cat ears or cat tail. While in Iceberg Isle, he wore a white trapper hat; a long white scarf with a large 'I' sewn onto it, suggesting some kind of relation to Idate; over a gray shirt with cuffs; black pants held up by a white belt; and black boots. When he was a resident of the Pitch Black World his clothes were ruined, and so he donned a white overcoat which was similar to the ones worn by Ivlis, over a dark gray shirt and three gray belts; a now ragged long white scarf with a large 'I' sewn onto it; black pants; and gray boots. He sometimes wore his white trapper hat too, but normally only when he went outside. When he was under the alias of Vig, his hair was messy and untied and he wore the same attire as Maekami; a formal white shirt, black vest and long pants. He also had the same gray paper taped over his face in an attempt to completely hide his identity. In their real form, as an angel/cat hybrid, Sieg wore the same clothes as before, although he(at the time she) sometimes wore a skirt. He then had long white hair flowing down to about his ankles, similarly to the present, and also had white cat-like ears and a white feline tail. Sieg also then had a pair of white feathered wings and a halo floating over the top of his head above his white cat-like ears. Now, in the present, Sieg wears the same attire as before; a white overcoat over a dark gray shirt, black pants paired with gray boots, a white trapper hat and a black scarf. However, he no longer has a visible feline tail, cat-like ears, wings or a halo above his head. His scarf cannot be the same one he used to have (since he gifted it to his friend Rocma when they last saw each other), so it must be different. Interestingly, it seems to have been ripped on both ends, and it is rumoured to have once been a much longer black and red scarf. Abilities Sieg is relatively useless in a fight, despite having experience with multiple Jutsus, weapons, and even having been taught magic by Tatsumiya in the Blue Sea. He often gets out of fights by talking his way out, running away, or bluffing. Despite not being good, as stated earlier, he has lots of training, so he can at least put up a fight. His most notable victories are: * Defeating Elux's angel, Luna, in a sword fight * Defeating Elux herself alongside Reficul during the Great War. Trivia * Sieg's name in German means "Victory". * Sieg's name is ironic as he usually loses fights, and was once a slave of Satanica. * As there is no force stopping travel to the ninja world, it is possible Satanica or someone could show up in search of Sieg * Despite referring to himself as male, it was never specifically stated that Sieg was turned back into a male by Sataneko. Because of this, it is likely that Sieg is actually female * In the past, when analysed by 4545, Sieg was identified as heterosexual. Sometime in the future, he was then identified as bisexual. Satanica responded to the news by telling him she was 'so proud of how far he's come'. * Sieg is the only person who knows what God was groped by a drunken Scree falling over * By still owning the same phone he had in the Pitch Black World, it is possible that Sieg is still in contact with some people from his past * Sieg has Helminthophobia (also known as Scoleciphobia or Vermiphobia), which is a phobia of worms. It was most likely developed through a torture method Satanica enjoyed using in the past * Sieg once went on Met's radio show, Bloody Radio. The segment itself was jokingly named by the two of them as 'The Life of a Main Character', and the only recorded part of the segment still available is one detailing Guit and her past * Does the fact he hasn't seen any of his kids in literal years make him a horrible father? Probably Quotes